


Multishipping fic

by TheTrueMultishipper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueMultishipper/pseuds/TheTrueMultishipper
Summary: A bunch of requests from people in a shipping server.If any readers have requests, feel free to comment them.





	1. Asriel Femur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel/Papyrus vine bondage - requested by Puri
> 
> Partially inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/series/522316

Asriel smiled down at the skeleton squirming underneath him, Papyrus was held against their bed with several rainbow-coloured magic vines, his wrists bound to the back of his ribcage and his legs pulled apart, but the orange hearts in his eye sockets and his soft moans as Asriel fucked him slowly told the goat prince that he was fine.

Papyrus spoke up as smaller vines started to weave between his ribs "AH- ASRIEL! PLEASE MORE! ORANGE!"  
A furry paw moved to stroke the side of his ribcage as Asriel started to speed up his thrusts, the other hand still holding onto his pelvis "Golly Papyrus, I didn't realise you'd love this form so much."  
"NYEEEH! ORANGE!" he began thrashing againsts his restraints, trying to buck his pelvis to meet his partner's thrusts, moaning as the thorns started to chip into his bones.

The vines tightened around him, thorns digging deeper, a little marrow started to leak from his spine and he began to blush even more as a white-furred finger brushed it away, Asriel raised it to his mouth and licked the marrow off.  
Papyrus nearly came right there.  
"M-MY PRINCE, YOU'RE SO HOT!"  
Asriel smiled at him, his paw carressing the skeleton's cheek "And you look gorgeous Papyrus"  
Papyrus felt his soul melt.  
He loved Flowey, for all his cruelty, but this kindness Asriel was giving him made him feel warm inside. Like maybe he wasn't so insignificant after all.

He was snapped out of his musings by the pressure on his spine, all over his body vines were tightening "Ngh.. Alright for me to cum inside Papyrus?"  
He nodded, feeling like the Great Papyrus again "ORANGE"  
Asriel thrust as deep as he could, hot fluid was flowing into Papyrus, and he screamed "ASRIEL! ASRIEL! ORAAANGE!" as pale orange fluid sprayed over the goat's member.  
The vines dissipated and Papyrus wanted to be held again "INDIGO" Asriel lay next to him, cuddling him, and Papyrus let himself sink into the embrace, feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That may have been a bit more romantic than you expected but I hope people liked it.
> 
> Safewords used:  
Orange - Keep going  
Indigo - Comfort me


	2. Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Love is stored in the Papyrus (which is an excellent name by the way)  
Hope you like it.

Grillby watched his patrons leave for the day, until only the skeleton brothers remained.  
Sans looked tired, like usual.  
And Papyrus, sweet kind Papyrus, who hated his greasy food but ate it anyway, and who wore a ridiculous outfit and brought him artisan spaghetti on their first date.  
"welp" Sans grinned at them both "i gotta get home for the night, don't let it get too heated"  
And there was the groan from Papyrus "SANS REALLY YOU'RE JUST MAKING EXCUSES TO MAKE PUNS!"  
Grillby chuckled, a soft crackling sound "Goodnight Sans"  
Sans paused at the door "night grillbz, bro"  
"GOODNIGHT BROTHER!" so full of energy, as always.

As Sans teleported away, Papyrus reached across the counter and held Grillby's hand "SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO ON OUR DATE?"  
He felt the gloved fingers intertwine with his own "I was hoping we could try something new today"  
"IS IT A NEW RECIPE? THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HELP YOU COOK IT!"  
The fire monster chuckled at his innocence "Actually, Papyrus, it's something special couples do"  
"LIKE KISSING?" Papyrus leaned close to him and touched his teeth against Grillby's lips.  
Briefly, they kissed, before Grillby pulled away "I'll show you Papyrus"

5 minutes later, they lay on Grillby's bed, the fire monster's tip pressing against the skeleton's entrance "Make sure you let me know if it hurts, ok?"  
Papyrus nodded "I LOVE YOU GRILLBY" he lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend.  
As they broke apart, Grillby stroked his cheek with a warm, gentle smile as he slowly slid into him "I love you too Papyrus"

He stopped moving as Papyrus winced "You ok?"  
Papyrus, cheeks glowing a faint orange, smiled reassuringly "Y-YES, I'LL BE FINE!"  
Slowly, carefully, he pressed inside, watching Papyrus' reactions, the pain subsiding "How does it feel Papyrus?"  
Bony fingers wrapped around his own "IT FEELS KIND OF NICE.."  
"I'm glad, you're wonderful Papyrus" he leant down to kiss him, their tongues lightly curling around eachother as he started to thrust, keeping his pace slow and gentle, smiling as Papyrus started to enjoy it more and moan softly.  
"N-NYEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY WONDERFUL! BUT YOU ARE VERY GREAT TOO GRILLBY!" his hands started to explore the hot body (he tried to ignore that pun, Sans was rubbing off on him) as his ribcage was carressed.

Grillby smiled, Papyrus was so sweet, it was a shame most monsters didn't see that.  
"NYEH! S-SOMETHING IS HAPPENING GRILLBY! I THINK MY MAGIC IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"  
And, Grillby reminded himself, so innocent "It's ok Papyrus" he sped his thrusts up a little, hoping to have Papyrus finish first.  
He held himself back as Papyrus tightened around him and soaked his member, gently thrusting until the skeleton's orgasm was over, then pulled out, instead letting his load spray over Papyrus' spine, it simply wouldn't do to pour such a hot liquid into such a sensitive area.  
Then, he lay by his partner's side and kissed his cheek "That was amazing Papyrus, thank you"  
"IT WAS VERY NICE!" Papyrus kissed him back, cuddling against him.


	3. Napstasans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also requested by Love is stored in the Papyrus, this one takes place during the papby sex of last chapter.

Sans appeared outside Napstablook's house with a sigh "good luck on your date bro" before stepping inside "hey blooky"  
The ghost turned to face him "Oh.... hi Sans... I was just about to lie on the floor and feel like garbage... did you want something...?"  
"heh, how about i join you bud? beats going home"  
"oh.. ok" the two spooky monsters lay side by side, watching as the room around them faded into space, Sans found himself genuinely smiling at the sight

"grillby's going out with my bro now" his eyelights faded as he stared at the massive void of space "i miss hanging out with pap in the evening, reading him his bedtime story, then going to the bar to see grillbz"  
The ghost beside him was silent for a few moments "...I'm sorry... I miss my cousin too"  
"heh, did he start dating your crush?"  
The ghost didn't move, but Sans felt an aura of sadness, more sadness than usual "No... he left to become a TV star... I watch his shows now... I wish he was here..."  
His eyesockets slid shut, a more subtle way he liked to defy the rules of physics "heh, sorry, that sucks. but, if you ever want to hang out, just give me a call, ok buddy?"  
There, again, a change to the aura, a slight happiness "Ok... I don't want to waste your time though.."

"don't worry about it bud, i don't have anything better to do"  
For a while, he lay there, contemplating.  
Napstablook was nice, actually, lying around feeling like garbage was pretty nice, his eyelights slid to the side to look at the ghost, he'd rather feel like garbage with a friend than alone.  
He sat up, shifting to kneel next to the ghost as the room return to normal "hey bud.." he leant down for a kiss and found the front of his face inside Blooky's "uh.."  
Naptsablook floated away from him "Sorry.... I'm incorporeal.."  
Sans shrugged "like i said, don't worry about it buddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the difficulties of smooching a ghost.
> 
> Hope you like them both LISITP!


End file.
